Point of sale systems, such as vending machines and retail kiosks, include various mechanisms to dispense objects selected by consumers. Current dispensing mechanisms include motorized rotatable helical feeder coils or carousels that include the objects, robotic arms, servos, and solenoid actuators that push or move the objects, and motorized mechanisms that open normally closed doors of compartments including the objects, in examples.